1. Design and implement a coordinated series of quality control activities under the direction of NCI staff using appropriate scientific methodology. 2. Coordinate and manage field operations associated with all quality control activities. 3. Maintain a data base containing data collected as part of quality control studies, perform appropriate statistical analyses, and prepare reports summarizing findings from quality control studies. 4. Review all aspects of th quality control program with NCI staff who have both scientific and administrative responsibility for the development and implementation of all quality control projects. 5. Provide training for individuals involved in the operation of cancer surveillance systems.